


Part ka mid ah 2

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Part ka mid ah 2

"Renly ii saamaxayaa dib on kooxda sababtoo ah waxaan ka mid ahaa kaalinta ugu fiican ee dugsiga this ahay, iyo in aad labada ogahay in waxa jira qof aan nixi doono ku lug;.. Renly waa nin waayo in aad u wanaagsan", Brienne dib kuheeysa. Jaime taahay. In mid ka mid ah Brienne ee downfalls dhawr ahaa; aragtay wanaagsan ee qof kasta, xitaa marka ay jirto ahaa wanaagsan lahayn in lagu lahaa. May've Renly Baratheon jirtay Guy ah hagaagi, laakiin wuxuu sano oo iftiin ka fog nin wanaagsan sida ugu fog Jaime ahaa ka walaacsan isagoo ahaa.

"Waxaad dhab ahaan rumaysan tahay in, aad uma aan sameeyo?", Loras qososhay. "Brienne, iyo gabadh ka aad caqli badan, laakiin aad waxba in Renly doonayo helay. Naftaada ma u raalli ah iyo guurto on, isbadbaadi dhaawicii."

"My raba in ay noqon on kooxda waxba kuma laha leh Renly." Brienne wejigiisii wasakheeyey cas, laakiin ereyadeeda ka dhawaajisay daacad ah in ay dhegaha Jaime ee. "Waxaan kaliya ogahay in aan u qaban karo yaabab kooxda, iyo in isbedel wanaagsan noo qaban lahaa."

Ma jiraan wax iska horimaad ah ee codkeeda ama iyada midab ahaa, laakiin Loras 'wajiga soo jeestay cirro leh u cadhaysan. Wuxuu xaq u leeyahay ilaa Brienne, iyo Jaime ma joojin karto smirk ee aan macquul ahayn in tallaabay oo wejigiisuu markuu ogaaday Brienne towered weyn Loras. Laakiin, ayuu u sameeyey, iyo Brienne lahaa sidii dheer sida isaga tan iyo intii ay ahayd afar iyo toban.

"Marnaba kabtanka u ah kooxda Waxaad noqon doonaa.", Loras foodhyi doonaa, isla markaana on cedhibtiisa. Up the boorso iyo jaakad ka soo dabaqa wuxuu qaadi (Renly. carrab la 'sidii ul a. Jaime ahaa qaar ka mid ah.), Iyo xagga Jaime ku socday. Laga soo bilaabo Brienne ee hadal, iyada arki karin isaga sugaya in hoosku baabba'o, laakiin Loras indhaha la'aa. Jaime kaliya smirked in gudcur iyo ka hor Brienne furi karin iyada oo afka si uu ugu digo Loras (sababta oo ah sida inta badan dameer sidii uu ahaa, Brienne ahaa mid aad u naxariis badan ha qof waxyeelo haddii ay u caawin karto), Jaime uu cag soo baxay ku xayiran iyo sugayay neef.

Wuxuu ahaa ceebeeyey - Loras u galay wajiga ugu horeeya oo dhulka ku, hanti uu firdhiya oo dhan dabaqa. Ka fool ah wuxuu riixay isaga oo timaha iyo kor u eegay Jaime, kuwaas oo la ildaran laga soo hoosku iyo smirked isaga at.

"Waxaad waajibka ku ah inay taxaddar, Loras. Ha doonayso Renly ee Rose yar si aad ku dhaawacmeen ka hor kulmaan, track weyn. Kadib dhan, dugsiga oo dhan ee ku xidhan aad on guuleysta orodka haddii Brienne aan awood.", Jaime isaga taxaddar la'aan u sheegay , waxaana saanadkii ugu weyn isaga laakiin qaadashada daryeelka gaarka ah in aan xoojinno on wuxuu gacanta.

"Waxaad garac! Waxaad ii Yarmuk!", Loras eedeeyay, iyo Jaime lahaa hufnaan lahayn in uu jawaab. Weynta.

"Marka hore, waalidiinta aan is guursan markii walaashay oo aan ku dhashay, oo aad u badan mahadsanid. Labaad, ayaan wax sida dastardly sida in uusan sameyn lahaa. Aan waxyeello kuu igu dacwaynayaan lahaa ee sida, Loras.", Jaime sheegay in isaga.

"Waxaad samayn lahaa in oo sii xun, aad ina eey dhedig ah." Taasi waxay ahayd oo dhan Jaime ee isla markiiba loo baahan yahay.

Haddii qof weydiiyo, ayuu ku dhuftay Loras iyo isagii siiyeen laf dhabanka jabay, waayo, wuxuu caayay hooyadiis, iyo Jaime content si ha noqon sababta ahaa. Qofna loo baahan yahay in la ogaado in uu ku socked Loras xaq isha sababta oo ah waxa uu is lahaa ku yidhaahdeen Brienne, sababta oo ah sida si xun ayuu iyo Renly lahaa iyada murugooto.

Marka Renly qaadeen Loras soo baxay gaariga, horin at Jaime hab oo dhan, Jaime back to Brienne soo jeestay. Iyada Inkasta oo weli ku dhaawacanto, waxaa jiray kaftan dhalaalaya oo indhaha, iyo fiirisay in u qalantay iska weyneeya cibaadadayda ee hoggaamiyaha isboortiga dugsiga, iyo sidoo kale inuu boytoy.

"Waxa uu ahaa in uu lagama, Jaime?", Brienne taahay, aalad, sida iyada oo aan la joogay oo dhan la yaabay.

"Waxaan kama ogid waxa aad wada hadlaysaan. Waajib ma aha in aad noqon adigoo gurigaaga?", Jaime weydiiyo.

Brienne kaliya hurgufay iyada madaxa iyo qoslay isaga at. "Waxaan waa. Igu soco wataan?"

"Dabcan. Noocee ah nin ballad geesiga waxaan noqon lahaa haddii aan ha marwada a socon lala socon in ay iyada baabuur?", Jaime weydiiyo, iyada lolo iyada jaakad iyo daawashada sida ay u qabto bartamaha bisha hawada-. Brienne snorted at lagu magacaabaa gabadh, laakiin aamusnaan ah ku socday oo isaga ku xigtayna iyada oo hoolasha.


End file.
